Water My Crystal Heart
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are going out! Are they serious? Gray is angered when Natsu and Lucy starts going out, he just can't believe it. How did that pink headed idiot get her and he didn't. On the other hand Juvia is dying of happiness, now she gets gray all to herself without Lucy coming in between them, Well that is what she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ~ Gray's POV**

"Oi Lucy I'll take you home" I yelled at her when I saw that she put on her white jean jacket.

"Oh, no you don't have to gray.I already promised natsu I'd go with him" she said nervously, her brown eyes showed me that she was lying.

Why does she keep lying to me?

I used to always walk her home but now she does it with natsu.

She didn't promise natsu anything she just wanted to go with him and not me.

I hate the fact that natsu gets her to himself but since it's natsu,nothing going to happen.

I mean like natsu thinks like a baby, he would never kiss Lucy or do the things I want to do to her.

I smile at my thoughts not noticing that Lucy, Happy and Natsu had already left long gone.

"Gray-sama" a voice near me comes.

I look next to me of-course it's Juvia, who else calls me that.

"What do you want Juvia?" I asked impatiently.

I know she likes me she reminds me every day of every hour of every minute to every second.

I know it's like a whole lot believe me, I wasn't trying to exaggerate if you were in this guild, you would understand what I'm trying to say, even Natsu notice and he's clueless to love.

"I just want your looovvveee" she said squirming in her seat and

letting the word "Love" carry on so that people can hear.

I quickly turned around to drink my beer

AHHH! I blushed, she is so embarrassing.

My face turned horrid after the blush, her face expression also changed but to sadness

"Awwww Gray-sama you don't like me" she said.

"Juvia please" I said getting up but she was hanging on to my arm.

This is bullshit.

"Juvia get off of me" I told her

"whhhhyyyy" she pouted

"Juvia don't wanna".

"I have to go" I said trying to break free

"Noooo Juvia wants you to stay" she whined.

Why does she use herself as a third person, I don't understand that concept!

Since the moment I met her when we were trying to save Lucy she told me a story calling herself Juvia instead of "I" like normal people.

Don't ask me I know less than you

"Juvia let go" I yanked

"Noooo" she whined louder

people were staring ooohhh man….

"Juvia" I said louder, embarrassing myself even more I yanked harder knocking my beer on Juvia who fell on me.

Our position was really something I can tell you that, Cana passed by and looked at the situation

"you guys are going out already awww how cute" Cana said loudly, she tucked the barrel of beer under her arm holding it steady

"guess I don't have to teach Juvia the drunk and get technique" she said leaving before I can even say anything.

She went screaming around the guild that me Juvia are going out.

I got off of Juvia and my mouths hang open at the sight.

Beer was soaked on Juvia's blue coat had ripped a little, so soaked you could see through it, those boobs were almost as big as Lucy's.

I gaped at them staring, Juvia blushed

"Gray" was all she said but when I looked in her eyes when got up and came close to me, all I saw was Lucy.

No!

I have to confirm my feelings to Lucy.

I shook Juvia off and that's when Erza and everyone else came to me and told me congratulations.

I gave them a glare and stormed out the guild leaving Juvia all alone.

Let's just call it a night and

when I looked down my pants was gone.

Oh Just great ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo Sorry it takes me long to update this but it's because...**

**My main work point is My Nalu story whcih is way farther than this one. SO forgive me and I'll update as much as I can!**

**Check out the Nalu story though: To My Princess From the Dragon (TMPFTD)**

**Chapter two ~ Gray's POV**

"Shut up you flaming bitch" I growl at Natsu

"I don't have to you icy shit" he growls back.

This is beyond our usual fights;

I felt as though we were fighting about something else I knew what: Lucy

I scoff

"Damn coward, you're so annoying" I say loudly

"Ha I'm a coward…That's some strange word you're using there" he laughs coldly.

"I got something you don't" he smiles mischievously

"What does that mean?" I ask furiously.

Something I don't have.

"It's something that you always wanted… well go to go bird brain" Natsu says getting up.

Weird… He never ends a fight like this.

What's going on here?

Natsu disappears down the hall; Happy doesn't fly after him which is even weirder.

I'm not stalking the guy or anything I'm just worried ya know…

I keep it low and I'm against the wall…

Awww Damn what's he up to?

Then I stop when I see him mumbling something, I come closer and I see that his talking to Lucy

"Why can't we tell everyone. I want to tell the bastard Gray that I got you" he whines…

I stay frozen.

He got Lucy

what does he mean he got Lucy?

Please tell me this is a joke. I mean NATSU got LUCY!

Natsu the one that doesn't even know how to Ki—

Natsu leans into Lucy and he puts his arms around her waist pulling her towards his body and they start making out.

They are making out so much Natsu leans into Lucy almost grinding on top of her; I stare because I am both amazed and angry what the fuck? Was all I could think right now?

I could just get there and separate them, beat up Natsu but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I get up from my hiding spot and walk into the guild again; I sit at the bar and ask for some beer.

"Gray-sama" Juvia said taking a seat next to me;

I stare straight ahead not answering. When they finally give me my beer I drink it in two seconds flat

"Yo hit me again" I say and the guy fills it right up

"Gray-ssammaaaa" Juvia whines

"What's wrong?" I ask when I'm on my fifth

"Are you ok?" she answers my question with a question of her own.

"Again… Please" I tell the guy,

I could tell his getting annoying

"How about you just give me a Cana beer barrel" I say

"Thank god" he sighs.

_The Cana beer barrel is named after Cana (Of-course) it's a huge barrel full of beer and on the barrel it has a picture of Cana_.

The guy comes back six minutes later struggling to put it on the table

"Thank you" I say

"Are you gonna drink all that?" Juvia asks

"Yep… wanna join me?" I felt excepting today, so why not drink with someone than drinking alone. Just when I'm about to take a big gulp of my beer,

Erza passes by and says "Gray your cloths"

I look down and sure enough my pants was gone…

This habit will never go away but I shrug it off for the time being.

"Come on Juvia let's drink the night away!" I whisper in her ear, she blushes. she's a bit cute! "Awww" I gush

"You're drunk Gray-sama" she says nervously

"No I haven't even began yet" I take a long sip from the barrel and I pass it to Juvia who just sits there and glares at it

"Drink it!" I order

"Juvia doesn't drink… isn't it bad?"

"Aww come on just drink it. You'll ruin our fun" I cheer

"Go-go Juvia" I help her,

she blushes even deeper but she takes a little gulp of it and she smiles.

"Ooohhh Juvia likes it" her smile turns wide I take the barrel back.

"Waiter… Juvia wants a Cana beer barrel" and the waiter hands her one.

I didn't know Juvia was a drinker; she takes about six gulps and was already done so she orders a second one. I stare at her in delight; Ha getting my heart shattered wasn't that bad because it's fun to have friends around to make you smile every day.

"What's this? Juvia is drinking… Oh no no no no I was supposed to teach her that trick!" Cana yells

"It's ok Gray-sama taught me" she yells and she said me instead of Juvia.

"Oh Okay" Cana shouts teasingly causing a blush from Juvia,

I take another barrel ahh…

Drinking is the best way to pass the pain.

"Gray-Sama… haha… there are three of you… Waahhh~~" she laughs pointing out each one; I was getting a bit dizzy myself.

"Juvia let me take you home… before something happens" I suggest taking her hand and almost running out the guild, so no one see's us.

"Juvia…. Keep up" I say to her

"B-b-but Gray-sama Juvia feel dizzy" she replies half wobbling and half walking,

"Oh jesus" I mutter under my breath.

In an instant I pick her up like some cheesy prince and run to her house, she giggles as she bounces in my arms up-down up-down up-down,

By the time we're at her house, I'm panting and I think all that blood rushed up to my head because I couldn't even walk straight and I fell on Juvia's bed.

"Oh shit" I mumble, Juvia's already on the bed but she gives me a crooked smile

"Gray-sama sleep here" she says quietly.

I don't answer because I don't know, I might sleep here…

I'm too drunk to go home anyways….

**O.O These drunk teens and you know what happenes when a boy and girl comes together? Well you get my drift don't ya...**

**Hoped you like this chapter and please wait for my next one! XD**

**XAVIANT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Well uh... Just enjoy...**

* * *

** (Grays'sPOV)**

"Fine I'll stay" my voice drifts off and I wonder if she's still awake

"Yay Gray-sama" she laughs cheerfully and she jumps on me, the bed bounces under my back, boobs jiggling on my chest.

"Juvia what do you think you're doing?" I ask, she lifts her face up and whispers something.

"What?"

"Nothing... I just want to hug Gray-sama" she says happily putting her arms around me and squeezing the life out of me.

Her boobs are jamming against my chest; I can feel her nipples go hard from the connection. I hear her breath start to fasten

"Juvia?" I breathe out, my own breath was quickening...

"Gray-sama, you have something in your pants" she tells me, I just stare straight ahead.

I was getting embarrassed, I getting turned on by Juvia was a big _no no_ but my body is corresponding differently than my brain is.

Juvia moves, her breasts bouncing on top of my chest, my erection was getting bigger by the second.

"What exactly are you doing Juvia?" I ask but I already know,

"Please… Gray-sama let's do it!" she pleads not bothering to look me in the eye.

I let out a sigh

"I can't, you're drunk I'd be taking advantage of you and I don't want to hurt you" I was a bit concern; I don't want her to get the wrong idea.

I feel her shake then she looks up quickly, her dark blue eyes shows that she really meant it

"Juvia don't care, as long as I get to have Gray-sama for one night,that's enough for a whole year" she's still shaking and her face is flushed.

I couldn't contain my grin, she really wants me! I wonder what's so special about me.

"Are you positive?" I ask again unsure of my own actions

What if I go too far with her?

"Positive" she says confidently

"I really really want to" she gets closer to my face and even though she knows where my attention lies she still wants me to do it with her.

I shrug a bit, I guess I have no choice

"There's no turning back know" I whisper silently as I force my lips onto hers, I didn't expect her to be this good.

As soon as our lips conjoin, she responds back at a faster speed.

I groan into her mouth as she passes her tongue through my lips to play with me

Juvia was almost better than me and that really hurts my pride so I decided to take the lead. I switch position laying Juvia down on the bed so I can be on top without breaking the kiss.

I start playing with our tongues leaning closer and closer as I start grinding on top of her.

The skin to skin touch sent sensations to my brains and throughout my body

Was that normal? Juvia groans softly

I let go both of us panting and trying to catch our breath.

I look down at Juvia and for the first time I really want to take her, the way her blue wavy hair laid there on the bed, her pale face flushing immensely, and her shirt almost half off.

I want to see her without her cloths and my shaft agreed too, a smirk rises up to my lips and I start chuckling because this is really unbelievable

Juvia gives me a confuse face and it's really cute

"Gray-sama?"

"I just think you're really cute today!" I tell her, she blushes madly and puts both hands to hide her face.

"It's okay leave it like this" I take her hands from her face and hold them

"I've got you" I say quietly leaning over to her neck.

I lick her collarbone area and she shivers like crazy, how cute? I lick it again and a moan escapes her mouth

_"Ah…"_

"That's better!" I laugh slightly

"Don't keep them in, I want to listen to it every time I do something to you"

"Gray-sama!" she squeals, her voice high pitched.

Before she can say anything else I circle my tongue around the area, breathing on it and teasing her earning little moans.

I start going down to where her shirt is, I take it off in an instant because I'm really hyper to do this. When I get a good view of Juvia's breasts I thought I had a massive nosebleed inside my brain, her bra was colored yellow with flower decorations.

It was very sexy but this made me curious of what kind of panties she has on. I lean down once again and I wrap my arms around her, going to her back area and I unfastening her bra

"Is it okay?" I puff out, she blushes again and the craziest thing happens.

_The top of her breasts were also turning red, this blows my mind_

"Juvia not only do you blush in the face but on your boobs!" I was getting pretty giddy

She frowns

"I know"

"I like that" I say and she smiles happily as if I told her I love her.

I take my hands and put them on the curves of her breasts, she's trembling already and I didn't even touch her.

I start groping them loving how they feel and I go to the right breasts and take the high nipple in my mouth

_"Ahhhh… Gra…"_ I hear Juvia moan.

Circling my tongue around the nipple, I nibble on it slightly as my other hand plays with the left nipple.

Juvia arches her back in satisfaction.

I take the nipple back taking my finger and pressing down on it.

_"N-n Gray… Ah…"_ she keeps moaning and I want to hear more.

I'm smiling as I got to her left breasts, groping the right one

I did the same action circling the nipple in my mouth then sucking it with gentle force.

It was delicious

_"Ahhhh…"_

"Do you want more, I can give you much more Juvia" my breath is getting hot

"Please..." her voice trails on as her knee's began to trembling.

"Someone's getting exited huh?!" my smile is devious but it's all in good hands, when I start sometimes it's hard to stop.

I go over to her flat stomach, I kiss it softly as I go down I'm smooching until I reach her pants.

I unbutton it and I lick my lips when I did see the panties, I was correct they were beautiful.

Its lace underwear and it's yellow like her bra except very revealing, I got to her hips and take it off slowly.

Her legs are squirming

_"Gray-sama… I…uh"_

"Shhhhh…" I can tell by the tone she was embarrassed out of her mind but I was already this far and I was not going to stop. I slide the underwear down to reveal Juvia's private part.

I'd rather call it a water hole; I chuckle at my joke as I take my right index and middle finger.

I put them in my own mouth putting as much saliva on them, licking it as I go along looking at Juvia fully naked on the bed which made me harder then I needed to be.

"Gray-sama" Juvia mutters, I pull the two fingers out saliva connecting it from my fingers to my mouth.

I bend down to her hole, my right index finger traces around her part earning gentle moans and making her shiver all over.

Putting in both fingers, I push it in

_"Nnggg…"_ she moans louder.

I thrust my fingers half going in; I can feel inside her so warm and nice.

I thrust in and out again

_"Ah…"_ she groans, she lifts up her legs giving me a full on view.

I lick her there and she whimpers but I'm just teasing this time.

When I start licking her non-stop unable to control myself a voice came by

"What are you doing?"

Shit…

Busted.

* * *

**There's always gotta be someone who intterupts -_-**

**Why'd he leave the damn door open! Anime people do not know how to lock a freaking door! It's called twist and turn or push down on the button. What is wrong with them?**

**My question to you: WHo do you think interrupted them? XD Gehehehe**

**Well... On to writing the next chapie! Thanks for the read and please continue this book ;) **

**Xavian OUT! ~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhhh sooo... let's see who's going to be right about who interrupted them...**

**Well from the guesses that I got half of you guys were right!**

**:3 Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter four (Gray's POV)**

I turned my head to find Erza and Gajeel staring at us, each eye gleaming into mines and piercing through my mind trying to find my soul to devour it.

Oh fuck…

I'm going to get it!

"Again Gray what are you doing?" Erza's voice is deadly, I don't say anything.

Juvia is by the way fast asleep so much for what I was going to do, she's out cold but now the situation looked even worse on my case.

"I- uh… well you see what happened was that… I-uh…" I stuttered repeatedly then looked down where Juvia's private was...

I quickly jumped back

"I wa—aaass" I stuttered yet again.

Erza took a step, the floor shook and each step she took, it felt like an earthquake was beginning right beneath us.

Gajeel stood at the door; he doesn't say anything and just stares at me with his eyes full of amusement.

In an instant Erza picks me up by the neck, squeezing it so hard that I almost couldn't breathe

"I was worried sick when I heard Juvia got drunk and so was Gajeel and we come to find this…" Her voice is ruthless, and then she started laughing.

It's not an ordinary laugh, it sounded cold and psychotic

"Soo… Gray" she squeezed my neck tighter, this time I think I'm on the verge of death

"Do you want to die today?" she asked, I shake my head violently, she drops me down and I land on the floor.

"If you go home now… I'll spare your life" her eyes showed that this was no joke.

"You got five seconds…" she glared down at me.

I got up quickly

"Five four three" she counted quickly,

Dammit! I ran out quickly as Gajeel looked at me, he was smirking.

That bastard, he was enjoying this…

I stepped into the cool night;

I have no pants

No shirt

And also no sandals.

When the hell did I take them off?

Crap…

Why'd this happen to me?

* * *

**Juvia's POV **

"waaahhhhh" I stretched out my body, my eyes are all stiff before I can fully open them up.

The bright sun hit me instantly sending a massive headache, I put a hand on my head balancing it

"I see you're awake"

"Kyaahh" I screamed

I turned around and Gajeel was there sitting on my desk.

"You scared me!" I shouted at him

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked hitting me with a question this early in the morning.

My head started to throb

"Ugh… No and why are you here this early? What if Gray-sama hears about this?" I glared at him as he smirked.

"He doesn't need to hear about it, he already knows" he started laughing,

"What's that supposed to me?" my face full of confusion

"Oh nothing" he stood up from the chair and exited out the room leaving a glass of water with pills right next to them on the desk.

My head throbs again so I let it hit the pillow again; closing my eyes trying to remember what the hell Gajeel-kun was talking about.

All I saw was black when my eyes were shut but my body does feel weird, really hot and steamy … my legs are fidgeting

I feel really really weird… I look down at my appearance to see that I'm in my night gown, I can't remember anything after Gray-sama gave me a sip of that Cana-barrel.

This is not helping, I hopped off the bed, and my headache was worsening as I walked over to the bathroom.

I took off my cloths and I looked at my body through the mirror, and I spotted several marks on my neck, and my chest feels really sensitive… even my… was tingly.

My face flushed at the possibilities, was Gray-sama at my house?

Did he do this?

But why?

I'm frustrated, GRAY-SAMA TOUCHED ME and I can't remember?!

I feel like crying… I step in the shower turning it on, as I took the soap and skimmed through my body.

Everywhere I touched was hotter than usual, I felt pissed off by this… I have to go to the guild and ask Gray-sama to do this with me again…No matter what!

**~Back at guild~**

I scanned the guild but Gray-sama's not here, I go over to Natsu and Lucy who seems to be closer than they usually are but there's no Gray-sama.

Before I go, I stared at the two, Natsu was way too close to Lucy.

"Uh… Are you guys…" I started to say

"Yeah we're a couple" Lucy smiled all happy

"A couple?" I said shocked

"Yea" Natsu cheered planting a wet kiss on Lucy's check, she blushed and he smiled proudly at the effect he caused but I just stared.

"W-h-hwhat" I shrieked

"Aye sir" Happy flew over; I turn around to give him a smile.

"So Lucy's unavailable… so that means Gray-sama is mines,,, mines alone. Love rival out!" I whispered to myself

Lucy sighed "I was never you're love rival"

"Where's Gray-sama?" I said ignoring what she just had said

"I haven't seen that cold bastard today either" Natsu said

"Well have fun you cute couple" I said my voice full of peppy, I hope I sounded happier then revealed.

This day was going quite well

Gray-sama will be mines soon since Lucy's out the way. I close my eyes imagining Gray-sama,

"Juvia, I never loved Lucy! I only had eyes for you" he would have said kneeling down before me with no shirt on, only his gleaming six packs

"Oh Gray-sama" I cooed then I feel my face hit hard against someone's soft chest.

"Oi Juvia watch where you going!" the real Gray-sama said, he looked down at me then averted his eyes away putting a rough hand to cover his mouth, I could almost see a slight blush.

Gray-sama is blushing?

"Gray-sama did anything happen last night" I looked up at him, he shifted away from me not giving any eye contact but you can clearly see the blush deepen.

"Gajeel-kun was acting suspicious and I saw marks on my body so did Gray-sama do this?" I told him straight on out but I was blushing myself.

He sucked his teeth then sighed

"Yeah" he muttered lowly that I almost couldn't hear him

"Can you… uh… do it…again" I said nervously sputtering twitching and everything. Then he looked at me with cold-hearted eyes.

"No" his tone was so brutal, it kind of stings.

"But Gray-sama did it once…you like me right?" I protested not giving up, why would Gray-sama do these things if he didn't love or like me?

"No" his voice said again with same tone and another pain stings me in the heart

"I told you while you were drunk that I didn't want to take advantage of you and you said you didn't care, you provoked me and plus it didn't get that serious. I will never do it with you again" and after that he walked away, walked away with one half of my heart hanging by an icy thread.

Gray-sama can be real cold but I'm not giving up just yet…

I smile sadly…

I got a plan, just you wait Gray-sama you'll be mines soon enough.

* * *

**Wow... That was a bit harsh Gray, you didn't have to be that mean? Poor poor Juvia, hmmm what kind of scheem is she up to?**

**I hope it's nothing dangerous, but you never know... It's Juvia for crises sake... Remeber when she got that bad potion from the guy at the store and gave it to Gray... *Shake my head* oh Juvia... What will you do next?**

**~On to writing and typing the next chapter (Wait for me)**

**XAVIAN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I admit this is a bit short. Sorry guys, I'll make the next chapter long and wayyy better! PROMISE.**

**Hope you still Enjoy...**

**Juvia's POV (Chapter Five)**

"Juvia…Come with me" Gray-sama asked extending his arm towards me

"Oh Gray-sama where are we going" I said taking the hand lightly as he kept a firm grip.

"To do it… with you" he said cheerfully gliding me to a Love hotel

"Gray-sama!" I say all happy.

"Juvia are you working?" Mirajane asked me giving a concerned looking face.

I snap out my daydream and just nodded my head; we were at the Fairy Tail Library helping out to clean the books.

The last time someone went in here was when Natsu, Lucy, Gray-sama and Erza got lost in the past but now again we had to help clean.

I climbed up the ladder, three books in hand and one hand gripping the ladder.

"Sooo… Lucy" Mirajane said her voice trailing off

"Yeah..." Lucy said imitating Mirajane's voice

"You and Natsu huh?!" she said all mockingly

"Uh... Yeah" Lucy replied nervously, I can feel the blush on her cheeks without even turning around.

I want to do that one day!

"Lucy did… you…uh … do it… yet" I wanted to ask but Mirajane did before I could

"Did you Lucy?" Mirajane wondered, I heard the gasps escape Lucy's mouth.

"N-no!" she half shouted anxiously.

So she hasn't… I let out a sigh of relief;

Lucy has not surpassed me at least in that!

"Oh I see" Mirajane smiled mischievously,

I heard her mutter a "I'll have a talk with Natsu later" under her breath.

After that I didn't pay any more attention to their conversation, I take a third book and I see the title

"Water/Ice tricks and spells" My eyes sparkled, I always train and try to become stronger so I can defeat anyone so this can really helpful.

I smiled deviously slipping the book under my coat; see coats are very useful sometimes.

"Ah Mirajane, Can I go now I finished my pile" I announced, she looked at me

"Sure" she beamed.

I hurry off the latter

"See you guys later" I said as I walked off, Lucy waved as she goes back talking to Mirajane.

"I'm home" I yelled out even though there's no one here, I'm soo giddy that I can't take my coat off but when I do the book slips out and hits the ground.

I picked it up and jumped on my bed, my back all comfy I put the book up towards the window as the sun's light reflected on it. It's like a mirror, the book cover was clear!

"Wow…"I said amazed, I opened it up and I saw all kinds of spells. Like how to create water shapes and making your water different colors.

I'm so using this!

Then I come over to a chapter called

"Watering Crystals with love"

My heart skipped a beat.

I start reading the description:

"Do you have a crush?" **Yes.**

"Do they like you back?" **No.**

"If you said yes then this chapter is not meant for you, move on please. But if you said no then read on" **Okay.**

"This chapter is all about you getting you're crush to like you back. Are you up for that?" Yes. "Are you really?" **Yes!**

"Really Really"** Hell yes!**

"Hmmm… I don't think you do" **I fucking said yes?**

"Okay since you read though that annoying part I guess you are…" **Finally.**

"Read onto the next page"

I turned the next page and there was two sentences only, **Huh?!What the fuck?**

Then letters started to appear out of nowhere.

Whoa that's freaky…

"Read these sentences out loud for more".

_"Water crystals will shimmer down on you for you will get your lover to love you no matter wha_t" I read three times, this was a bit cliché like it could happen in a romantic movie.

Nothing happens after two minutes

"This book… is shit" I whispered under my breath, I did all that reading for nothing and even came home while I could've been at Fairy Tail stalking Gray-sama and complaining to Cana.

When I sat up little, little bits of snow started dropping on me, I look up and there was a tiny cloud on top of my head.

The closer you looked at the snow, they were more like crystals and they were also shaped like hearts.

"Sugoi"_ (Wow)_ I squealed a little.

"I told you I'd shimmer some crystals on you" a males voice came about

What?! I looked around

"I'm right here" he said from behind me.

I flinched

"Who are you" I screamed, the boy who sat behind me was very cute!

Like a model!

He had light blue hair, and blue crystal eyes that peered at me.

"You called" he said smiling, (A very cute smile)

"I called?" I spoke backing away, we were too close.

"Yeah the book" he stated pointing at it, which I clutched close to my chest, my face had a huge question mark.

"Let me explain" he said, he got off the bed and went to seat on my desk chair

"I'm Sho you're crystal heart" he says

"Crystal heart?"

"Yes, you summoned me from the book. Crystal hearts are secret mages who are summoned by water or ice mages that need help with love or so. We can see the hearts of your loved one and your needs for him/her. I will help you get him with spells, tricks and more. I will get him to love you no matter what happens" he explained.

My eyes gleamed at Sho

"What is your name?" he asked

I got off the bed and stood in front of Sho

"I'm Juvia Lockser, Nice to meet you Sho. My target is Gray-sama" I told him all the information in one sentence.

"Oh you're very straight forward for a reject but I can help you" he laughed a bit;

I gave him a furious pout

"Fine. Help me get Gray-sama" I hissed

"Calm down... Just joking" he snickered at me.

"Okay, I'll be in your care" he smiled those white teeth gleaming in my direction

"In my care?" I squeaked

"Yep. I'll need a place to stay and I'll even join Fairy Tail" he got up

"How do you know about that, you can't even see my mark" I questioned

"I am you're crystal Heart, I know everything about you" he walked off.

I jumped back on my bed; this guy is real cocky and annoying with a super good looking body.

His going to be a huge handful….

I hope this is worth it!

**So what is up with Sho? Do you guys like him? His very... well... his a bit of a jerk XD**

**This Chapter was a bit... EH... I wasn't that proud about it but I needed to introduce Sho like that. His crazy! Love him :D**

**XAVIAN OUT**

** ~ Well I'll make you prouder on Chapter Six! Hope you still like it though :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo...**

**Yah pretty hectic stuff happening in this chapter! :p**

** Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five (Juvia's POV)**

"This is my childhood friend Sho Tadaka" I lie pointing to the model looking character behind me.

He smiled

"Nice to meet you all" he said cheerfully, everyone eyes focused on him.

They all smile back

"Welcome" the master replied

Mirajane walked over with the mark tattoo object in her hand

"What's kind of magic?" she asked him

"I'm an Ice and water mage" he told her, both me and Natsu gasped.

I didn't know that even though yesterday he stayed over my house, that's really cool.

He flashed me a smile

"Oh no another one" Natsu mumbled

"You're an Ice and water mage?" Gray went up to him

"Yeah" Sho answered

"Prove it" Natsu challenged and gave Sho a glass of water

"Freeze it then unfreeze it"

Sho shrugged

"Ice make freeze" Sho said, the water and the glass itself turned to ice

"Water melt" he said after that and it all melted down.

Half the guild was amazed and the others were probably jealous

"Wow… That's so cool. You must be strong" Lucy said all jittery boobs bouncing and everything

"You look …. Beautiful" he told her; Lucy's face turned plain (she doesn't like playboys)

"Whatever" she said walking off to go sit somewhere.

Sho eyebrows raised in interest, yeah Lucy' s weird!

"Okay" Mirajane said

"Take off your shirt!"

"Take off his shirt?!" I whispered blushing slightly; he then took it off slowly.

Girls in the guild are already talking about him, whispering and gossiping, when he takes it off. His bodies all pale but it looks good on him, he wasn't what you called muscular but he was sure close which made him even sexier.

Mirajane went to his back and stamped the Fairy Tail mark, his color was green.

"Thank you" he said to Mirajane

"Awww you're welcome" she gushed

"Welcome to Fairy Tail"

"Glad to be here" He winked at me just before he puts on his shirt and heads over where Lucy was sitting reading her book.

Isn't this guy supposed to help me?

What is he doing hitting on Lucy?

I feel an odd aura next to me, Natsu looked a bit mad

"What is your friend doing with Lucy?" he asked, his voice showed the jealousy but his face blank. What a guy… How is Lucy handling him?

"Don't worry Lucy loves you" I teased patting his shoulder, he blushed

"Shut up, I need to go train anyways. Let's go Happy" he walked off with happy flying above him. You can easily tell that Natsu wanted to spend time with Lucy! But he didn't want to seem jealous to Lucy! Ha how cute.

I start trudging over to where Lucy and Sho are and they are deep in conversation about the book she was reading. After a few pausesI decide to jump in...

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me" I whispered to him

"Oh we have plenty of time for that! Don't rush it's no good. I have to observe him first and become his friend" he whispered back to me.

"Then why are you talking with Lucy" I said suspiciously

"Because Lucy and I have lots in common so I'll make her my friend first, plus she seems like she's a close friend of Gray" he explained smirking the whole time.

I scowled at him, his such a pain in the ass but he knows what his doing.

He winked at me _(for the second time_) as I take a sit next to Lucy; she's supposed to be my love rival.

Oh wait… She has Natsu, I should calm down and just listen to Sho.

* * *

**~Few Hours Later~**

"Hey Lucy, can I walk you home" Gray asked as Lucy takes her white jacket, almost stepping outside

"Oh Sho already asked" she smiled

Gray's eyes turned cold

"Sho… Ok" he turned abruptly bumping into me

I muttered an "_ouch"_ on purpose but he didn't say sorry or anything! Such a jerk!

"You can take me home Gray-sama" I cooed at him

"No" he said strictly not even without an excuse

"I'll take you home too Juvia" Sho said loudly

I felt Gray's body halt to a stop

"No you won't" he said, I gave him a look.

He turned around but this time to me

"I'll take her home!" Gray half shouted taking my hand

"W-wait Gray-sama" I called out but he didn't listen and just dragged me out the guild.

This scene feels familiar, he walked for about ten minutes before he stopped and so did I.

"Is that guy really you're childhood friend?" he asked as he faced me, I didn't want to lie but what choice did I have?

"Yeah" I nodded

"Oh." He said

"Why did you ask?" I questioned tilting my head, was he jealous already?

"He was eyeing you the whole time he was talking to Lucy" he explained looking at the ground

"So…." I trailed, he glared down, and his eyebrows grew heavy

"So… He shouldn't do that" he said, I could feel the aggravation in his face

"Why?"

"Ah I don't know" he put his face up and looked at the sun setting, he shuffled his hair which was way sexy and muttered an_ I don't know_ again.

"You're jealous" I teased

"Why would I be jealous?" he told me rolling his eyes

"Because he wants me" I laughed a little

"That's right!" he chuckled, he hovered over me

"But you're my toy" he smirked

Wait….

Back up.

Let me slap myself before this dream gets out of hand…

It's a dream right? "Gray-sama…." I backed away

"Why are you running away? You're the one that said you wanted to do it" he said stepping towards me, I do want him to do it but not out of jealousy and plus he doesn't even love me.

Is this a step towards that goal?

"Y-yeah… But" I tried to say but my mouth was quickly shut off by Gray-sama's mouth.

He kissed me roughly bringing out all my thoughts…

What was I saying again?

He began moving even more towards my body, he slipped his tongue in before I can even think,I swirl around his as we are jamming our tongues together trying to satisfy our needs.

I need to stop. He'll treat me coldly after this, I just know it! But I can't stop, this is too good!

"Gray-sama" I moaned forgetting that we were by a corner of a street, we can't do this here! "shh" he groaned his breath heavy.

He took his arm and pulled my body close to his and that's when I felt it…

A huge ….

Bulge Pressing against me.

I gasp releasing our kiss; my face was red make that rose colored.

"G-gray-sama, you're pants" I stuttered, he made a Tch sound

"Juvia…" he moaned

"I need you for just another night" he said, another night?

That stung

"Then after this night, won't you just ignore me and act cold towards me" I spat out, I was getting angry

"Does that matter, you said you'd do anything to get a night with me" he was getting frustrated himself.

"I don't even remember" I shouted and I can't believe this me shout at Gray-sama

"You should and you did say it, so will you do it or not" he asked backing off

"No" I screamed

"I am not some bitch who goes around sleeping with people" I tell him, I'm even using curses What's wrong with me?

Gray-sama is as equally shocked.

"Okay then, I don't need you" He stepped aside about to walk the other way, I ran a few paces ahead and caught his shirt

"What do you mean, you don't need me?" I whimpered trying not to cry

"I was only using you for my needs, I even told you that. The night we almost did it. I only needed you're body" he scoffed.

Did I really fall in love with a guy like this?

"You're a fucking idiot" I let my hand go of his shirt; tears flowed down my cheek

"Ha. You're that fucking idiot's stalker" he laughed coldly, his shoulders shaking with amusement, That did it for me.

"Well that fucking idiot's stalker shit is over; I don't want anything to do with you. I can't believe I fell for a dumbass like you" I hissed

"I wonder why?" he shrugged and turned to look at me as if he didn't care

"But you did seem like you enjoyed it that night" his tone colder than his heart , I look at him in the eye

"I was drunk. Get a clue Gray" I snarled as the last tear drop fell, I called him Gray!

"And it will never happen again" I hollered as I twisted to my heels and ran

I kept running I didn't stop until I reached a little pond.

I dropped to the ground bawling my eyes out.

Quick footsteps and panting came by then I heard a voice

"Don't cry all alone here, you look desperate Baka".

* * *

**Awwww poor Juvia, What's wrong with you Gray? DO you need help? You need a heart, why you so mean to Juvia huh?! What has she ever done to you!**

**And Sho (You sexy bastard) Do you like Lucy or something?!**

**Well on to writing the next Chapie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually got this one done a week ago but didn't want to put it since the latest chapter of Fairy Tail where Gray got hurt. I was crying... I love you Gray!**

**Please Enjoy... **

* * *

**Sho's POV**

"Ha you didn't have to walk me home" she laughed genuinely.

I smile at her because she was so cute but only nodded.

"No problem, I had nothing to do anyways"

It was silent for a moment

"So you have a boyfriend? Natsu… huh?" I asked, she flinched and blushed

"Yea…" her voice trailed

"Where is he?" she shrugged

"He didn't even tell me that he had left" she looked a bit hurt.

"His probably feeling jealous" I said, she stopped in her tracks and gave a me a look

"Jealous why?"

"Duh… Isn't it easy to tell, I guess he doesn't like it when guys get close to you... in this matter… Me but he didn't want you to know that he was jealous" I explained to her, she had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my gosh… I hadn't notice" she said

"Yea guys are like that sometimes, looks like Natsu's possessive over you" I winked at her, she flushed again.

I wanted to walk farther with her but I felt a sudden pain in my heart, it wasn't from me so it has to be..

"Uh Lucy, Sorry but I really have to go" I shouted suddenly causing her to almost fall, she nodded

"Sorry again. I'll walk you next time" I screamed to her as I spun around running past the guild and stopping at a narrow place, there I saw Gray and Juvia kissing.

Did she really need me?

All I had to do was make this guy jealous…

Gray took his arm and pulled Juvia closer and that moment Juvia released the kiss, her pale face was red.

"G-Gray-sama" Juvia stuttered

Gray made a Tch sound and that's when everything went downhill from there.

Juvia and Gray started screaming and hollering at each other, then Gray stepped aside and turned to leave but Juvia caught his shirt and said some pretty huge stuff but she was also crying.

After that they were talking but I couldn't read their lips but I get it was bad because Juvia called Gray:

_'Gray'_

I mean she never does that.

"And it will never happen again" she hollered as she twisted to her heels and ran, that's when I stepped out from my corner.

Gray noticed and stared at me

"What are you spying on?" he said coldly

Phht he thinks I'm scared of him

"Don't use that bullshit on me, I'm not scared at you're scrawny ass. Making a girl cry like that, you disgust me as an Ice mage" I said my tone was straight on.

He turned to leave

"What do you know?" he muttered under his breath, I don't know if he wanted me to hear that or if he didn't but I heard either way

"Trust me I know way more than you" I yelled at him and before he could say anything else I ran in the direction that Juvia did.

Once I got to the little pond, I stopped running and quickened my steps

"Don't cry all alone here, you look desperate Baka" I said coming from the tree and hitting her lightly on the head.

She looked up at me as a tear drop rolled down her cheeks

She really is cute?

How could Gray not like this?!

"Sho?!" she looked surprised

"You were expecting Gray or Gajeel right?" I asked because I already know, she doesn't lie and nod.

"Ouch that hurt" I said making a fake painful face but probably ended up failing because she laughed

"Shut up. You know Juvia didn't mean that" but she stopped

"Umm… Sho… How exactly are you going to get Gray to love Juvia again?" she asked even though the topic pained her.

I should tell her that I fell for her and that I don't want to help her win over that bastard but I am her Crystal heart right? And I do want to make her happy…

Ha! Love at first sight?!

I can't believe that happened to me, it's so cliché.

The first time I got out the book when she summoned me, I was in the back of her and she turned around I got a good look at her crystal clear eyes.

The way she told me who she was after and her name she was so bold even though she knows Gray thinks nothing of her.

I guess that's what I like about her…

"I told you with spells, potions and anything. Doesn't matter what the challenge, I'll do anything for you to be happy" I smiled, she smiled but not with the same happy emotion hers was saddened

"Don't do it. You can go back to the book, Juvia doesn't need you anymore" she said.

What?!

"Why not?" I half shouted, I'm too shocked to think.

I don't want to go back…

Not yet!

"Because Juvia doesn't want to use those cheap tricks on Gray, he simply does not love Juvia so why bother with a cold guy like him" she said, clearly she wasn't thinking right.

"So you're going to throw me out huh?" I bent my head back, not bothering to look at her.

"Noo! You can stay, Juvia would feel lonely" she squeaked probably out of pity.

"Nah it's okay, might as well throw me out" I smiled sadly at her.

She instantly got up and by the time I could figure out what the hell she was doing, we were face to face and her lips were inching towards me.

"Juvia" I gasped in shock

What was she doing?!

I better stop this…

She just needs comforting that's why she's all up on me but I don't want to be a substitute for Gray. I stare at her lips, so soft and plump.

How would it feel to kiss them?! Can I really do this out of pity, it would really hurt later.

I leaned it

"STOP" some male yelled out!

I was stiff as a brick and so was Juvia. I turn my head to find a slim looking character with bluish white hair and dark aqua eyes staring furiously at me. He marched up and pushed me away from Juvia?

What the…?

"What are you doing?" I asked getting up

"I should be asking you that question" he shouted at me.

Who is this guy?

"Lyon!" Juvia shouted as he took her and held her firmly close to him.

I gave him an eye and so did he…

Is this guy after Juvia?

Another competition… She sure is popular!

"Let her go" I told him, he ignored me and looked at Juvia

"Who is this weakling Juvia?" he asked turning his eyes back and giving me death glares.

"Oh that's my childhood friend Sho" she explained blushing,

"If his a childhood friend, What was that face on face shit you guys were just doing"

"None of your business" I declared.

He let Juvia go and stepped up to me

"I already have Gray to deal with and now you… Oh well since you're a weakling I'll beat you anyways" he shrugged confidently

What a cocky character?!

"Is that so" I said playing along.

"Uh… Juvia doesn't want you guys to fight" she muttered

"I would beat you in two seconds. I'm a far better mage than you are" he laughed

"You're just an Ice mage right?" I said, he nodded confusingly.

I started laughing this time "I'm an Ice and Water mage" Lyon stopped smirking and stared at me with full eyes.

"You're lying" he said waving his hand off

"It's true" Juvia announced.

Lyon didn't utter a word for a few seconds then the smirk rose up from his lips yet again

"Hmmm… You're an interesting one… But do you know that Juvia likes Gray better than all of us" he said knowingly.

"Of-course I know that but Juvia over here is trying to give up on Gray because he only used her for her body" I said telling him the short summary.

Lyon stopped short

"Gray did what and Juvia is giving up on Gray?" his eyes popped out then you can see the vain on his forehead

"The Bastard Gray did what?! Oh no if I see him around I'm giving him a good ass kicking and don't worry Juvia , you can move on to me" he said proudly pounding his chest.

I sucked my teeth "She's got me already" I scoffed.

"Well you're just a childhood friend" he said making the word _'Childhood'_ baby like

"Hahahahaha" I laughed and then gave him a straight face

"No"

We started bickering and it lasted longer than I thought forgetting that Juvia was there and when were actually done, she was gone.

Damn I got carried away…

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I walked off after Sho ran; he didn't even get to hear my response.

Ugh I may seem like what I did was wrong, I also felt wrong to but I think I'm helping Juvia. I had to be horrible to her, I didn't want to be but it was the only way to make her get over me.

I don't want her to chase after me with one-sided love like I did with Lucy and end up getting hurt.

I didn't want to hurt her but in the end I did

God

Sho's right, I am a disgrace as an Ice mage.

Seeing her cry and calling a fucking idiot actually got to me, but the one that really pained me was when she called me 'Gray', This was my first time hearing her call me that.

I told her I used her for her body but that's not true .

I was just so jealous of her so called childhood friend starring at her all the time

I couldn't stop myself.

At first I wanted to take Lucy home so I can tell her that I like her and that I already know that she goes out with Natsu but I also wanted to say that I would give up on her.

That didn't go as planned, Sho took Lucy home instead and when Juvia asked me I was just aggravated and took it out on her, then he said he'd take Juvia home too.

I was like Oh no you already taking one of the ones I like, but you're not taking this one so I dragged Juvia out and kissed her and lied to her.

The matter is over with anyways

I hope this ends all things with me and Juvia, because if she would have kept getting close, I would 've ended up liking her as much as I already do but still like Lucy more than her which would make it unfair.

Why do things have to be this way?

Love is such a pain in the ass sometimes…

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO READERS: In chapter I think nine through ten or eleven, there will be a *cough cough* sexual scene or scenes but I need you're opinions. Here are the options...**

**1) Between Gray and Juvia**

**2) Between Juvia and Sho**

**3) Between Lyon and Juvia**

**4) Between Lyon, Gray and Juvia**

**5) Between Gray, Juvia and Sho**

**6) Between Lyon, Sho, and Juvia**

**The one that gets the most vote win. Comment for who you want so I can count.**** Mwahah don't ask how am I going to do make the three of them come together, that's for rm eto know and for you to find out!**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am soo sorry, It's just that I'm moving and going on vacation to maimi at the same time.** It's** a lot of work and I also got a new laptop (MacBook Pro) which I had to get use to. I had to get Internet just t upload this to you guys! Ahhhh Forgive me!**

**CHAPTER Eight**

** Gray's POV**

"Gray, come over here you ice fucker" Lyon yelled from the guild entrance

Just what I needed another problem…

"What?!" I asked angrily, he stomped his way across and comes closer to my face.

"Don't you what me… You are such a pussy" he growled at me

I sighed

"Look Lyon, I'm not in the mood to fight with you" I muttered walking off.

He caught me by the arm when I turned to give him a look, a huge blow went to my jaw and I fell down on the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, we were making a scene but I didn't really care now.

I got to my feet

"No! Why would you do that?" he asked me

"I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about?" I told him, he glared at me

"I'm talking about what you did to Juvia, you asshole" he hollered at me

I glided over to him in a second and returned the blow, he stumbled back and almost falls over but balanced himself before he could.

"What about Juvia" I said "You sickened me, how could you tell her that you only wanted to fuck and that you only wanted her body that's low" he screamed at me getting into fighting position.

Sho came in the middle "Guys you sh—" he begin

"Shut up" I interrupted him

"Don't tell me to shut up you low life scum" he scoffed eyeing me

"So you're in this too" Lyon said to Sho who only smiled.

"Keep smiling and I'll knock your whole teeth out" I said to Sho who's smile turned into a furious frown

"You should be the last one talking, if you wanted to be stripper then why are you here… go back to your night clubs" he said his eyes gesturing to my boxers.

When did I take that off?

"Blab la bla… All I know is that I can beat both of you guys" Lyon said

"Look I'm not interested in games" I argued.

"This isn't a fucking game Gray! God… I'm sick of you! I am done playing nice" Sho snarled at me and sprinted up to me punching me right in the guts making me drop to me knees, the pain soothed from right to left.

I struggled back up

"Why the hell are all you ganging up on me! I don't give fuck about Juvia, she is annoying and always go Gray-sama this and that, I can't stand it. She's a stalker and she doesn't even know me that well" I stated glaring at both of them.

Sho looked at Lyon and Lyon looked at me, the aura between us was getting worse

"You're still going to pay, you think I can forget" Lyon said "And you don't worry I got shit to pick with you too"

Lyon walked over to the sullen looking Juvia

Sho just stood there and stared at me with hateful eyes "I'm not ending it here.

You say you don't give a fuck about Juvia yet you let her on by dragging her out yesterday, you say she's annoying but you never even minded and you know you liked her company, you say she always calls you 'Gray-sama' but you know you're very happy when she does.

You say she's a stalker but isn't a stalker supposed to know a lot about their prey" Sho tempted and everything he said was right.

I maintained my blank face

"Shut up, you little shit. Why do you even care? Do you like her or something" I implied, he looked at me dead straight

"I do like Juvia and I'd make her happier than you ever can" he responded.

It wasn't a surprise to me but his response pissed me off for some reason.

"How the hell can you make her happier than I can, she likes me not any of you guys" I huffed then I realized what I just said.

Why did I say that?

"Whatever I'm out" I said storming out people glaring at me , as I exited out the guild I bump hard against Natsu as he entered with Lucy

"Hey watch it bird brain" he said, "Hi Gray" Lucy said. I give them a hard stare

"Shut the fuck up" and I left but I could still hear Natsu screaming

"What did you say?" "What's wrong with him?".

My life is such shit right now..

Everybody's blaming me…

I HATE THIS!

**Juvia's POV**

Gray stormed out the guild furiously bumping Natsu and Lucy out the way

Am I that of an annoyance to him but what Sho said is it true.

"Sho? How do you know that he feels this way?" I asked looking at the ground

"Remember I can see you're lover's heart too" he explained, I pulled my head up.

Was there still hope for me?

But didn't I give up on him?! Sho must've notice it and he gave me a small smile and waved his hand

"Just go after him" he said, Lyon ears picked it up

"Go after him? How could you after all the things he said and done to you? Do you like cold bastards…Cause I can be one too" he ranted

I turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's not that but I just can't seem to get over him" I mumbled, no matter how much I try.

Even the attempt to kiss Sho I was still thinking of Gray-sama and doing the same thing he did to me, I would've done to Sho.

"I'm sorry Lyon but I have to tell him how I feel properly" I said running out the guild as fast as I could. I found him sitting on the curb of the lake that I was yesterday, his head bent down and his aura gloomy.

"Gray!" I yelled as I came closer; note that I didn't put sama at the end.

His head shot up and for a second I saw the relieved expression on his face but it quickly disappeared in a second.

"What do you want" his tone is cruel as usual but it doesn't make me cry or anything

"I want you" I responded back, he gives me a look saying: What?!

"Please leave Juvia,I don't have time for your games" he spat out.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Can you stop acting like a fucking idiot and just admit to you're feelings" I screamed at him angrily, I don't even know where that comes from.

I'm just trusting Sho's words.

"I don't have any feelings to admit too" he screamed back.

I made a 'Tch' sound

"Yeah right" I scoffed

,I'm done acting like a little helpless stalker.

If I'm going to get Gray-sama then I have to act like I do.

He looked shocked by my attitude and just stared at me for the past minute

"What?" I snapped.

"You're the one who came here" he mumbled

"Oh shut up with that" I said my voice cold

"Huh?!' his glare his confused. "I'm just going to go straight to the point" I said waving the awkwardness off

"I love you and only you. I don't care if you act cold because that's not going to stop me" I strictly said

"If after a while I see that you aren't interested, I have many other guys interested in me" I smiled, his eyes turned dark.

Acting cocky is fun!

"What other guys" he growled

"Let's see Lyon, Sho, this guy I met at a coffee shop, Kaito, Divio, Victor" I named, some of them were fake

"Kaito?Divio?Victor" his eye brows shot up

"Yea one of them is from my old guild, the other's I met" I explained.

"I've got six options" I said coldly, he strutted over to me

"Now you have Seven" he said looking at me in the eyes, anger flashed through.

"What?" I said dumbstruck

Seven?! "Who's the seventh, I think I named all of them" I said tapping my chin in thinking formation.

He stepped forward

"Me" he said his eyes gave off how serious he was.

Was I really gong to trust him again?

He needs to make up his mind

I turned around before I could get lost in his eyes

"No. I have six" I said stubbornly

"Juvia look" he sighed

"I'm sorry, very very Sorry. I've been a jerk because I loved Lucy and I didn't want to use you as a substitute but that's what I ended up doing to you and now you're hurt cause of me. I won't say that I don't like you because I do but the truth is I'm still not over Lucy and I won't guaranty you that I won't hurt you again because I might" he apologized, my heart skipped six beats before I twirled around to face him that I was only an inch from his lips.

"Okay then" I said quietly then a playful smile rose to my face.

"Guess I'll have to make you fall in love with me" I whispered against his ear

I could tell he was blushing because his ear also turned red. I pulled back kissed his soft lips quickly and winked at him before walking away leaving him bewildered to just ask himself

"What just happened?".

Ha!

This was just the beginning of my new attitude and I think it'll be going according to my plan, not anyone else's, not Sho's but definite mines!

**That's it for now... And I'm super sorry Guys! FORGIVE MEEEE!**

**I'm ashamed as a writer... :(**

** For those who read To my princess from the Dragon... Seriously sorry I'm trying my best!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So remember that contest with the couples...**

**Gray and Juvia Won! (It is their story anyways, in the end it would end with them)**

**/ Good Luck reading this *Clears throat* VERY VERY *Coughs coughs* Naughty and sexual Chapter Gruvia fans. :3**

**I know I enjoyed writing it *Winks at readers***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Juvia's POV **

La de da de da… That went better than expected.

It's been more than three weeks since my new attitude change and Gray has been trying to avoid me for some reason but time to continue with my plan.

If he didn't want to talk to me or take the first step then I guess I had to. I walked up to him and Cana who were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed my appearance.

I cleared my throat in attempt to get their attention, Cana glanced at me waved a little 'Hello' and left just like that.

"Gray Let's go on a date" I demanded, his eyes widen at my sudden question that popped from my mouth and sure enough a smile appeared on my face.

He didn't answe

"This is a yes or no question, If you're not up to it then I'll ask Sho'" Putting one hand on my hips, Patting my foot impatiently at the ground.

I was actually nervous, guess I'm a better actor than I take myself for.

"You're gonna ask Sho if I say no" he said trying to hide the irritation from his voice but trust me it was loud and clear.

"That's right" I smiled

"Theres no need to ask him" he scowled at me

"Why not?"

"Because were going on the date, I'll pick you up at eight" he gets up abruptly and walks to the other direction.

I couldn't help but smile as he stomped away, my new attitude is so awesome!

"I see… You're very smart Juvia" Sho whispered as he took a step behind me, I jumped at his sudden attempt

"I didn't see you there" I gasped.

He chuckled at my reaction and ignored what I had just said

"You're being Cocky with Gray… But that hurts that you're using me as an example knowing that I like you" he faked a hurt expression and put his hands on his heart but it did make me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Sho, I didn't mean to" I protest

He smirked

"Got ya" he said. I'm not the only one changing, I feel like Sho is too.

After the huge fight with him, Gray and Lyon his been finally showing is true form.

"At least you got a date, I wish I could get one" he sighed heavily making it obvious that he wanted me to hook him up, he had told me that he was going to give up on me and just help with the Gray situation which he was suppose to do from the beginning.

_'Okay but we go by my plan, I don't want any magic involved' I had said, he laughed softly_

_'I swear no more magic' I hugged him_

_'Good and thanks so much Sho, You've helped a lot' I tightened the hug 'I don't think you should do that unless you want me to do something to you' he chuckled flashing a boyish smile my way._

_I blushed slightly and came off of him_

_'And you're welcome, I was suppose to help from the beginning but I just ended up complicating things even worse' he shifted in his seat, the guilt glittered in his eyes._

_'No you didn't, you actually gave me more confidence, and by next week I'm changing my hair. I'm putting it straight and I'm not even gonna wear my coat' his brows raised_

_'I'd like to see that' he licked his lips and I swatted him on the arm._

Yes this was the real Sho, he was nice and gentle, a playboy, and a huge teasing machine.

The flashback ended when Sho flicked me on the head

"Hey!" I rubbed my forehead

"Someones day dreaming, So are you going to hook me up" he said looking around the guild.

"Uh sure… How about going with Lisanna" I pointed to then girl with white short hair that fell right to her neck.

"Hmm… She's not bad. She has a cute face, Hairs Okay, Boobs ehhh, Fine I'l take her" he smiled walking in her direction which meant he could handle it.

He strutted over her table sliding on the seat, he smiled brightly at her and started talking, she began blushing.

Yea Sho had that charm on people

I wonder why he liked me?

Was it out of guilt?

Because girls sometimes throw themselves at him.

I skipped home, not walked but Skipped because of my happy mood.

I almost tripped on a crack but that still didn't stop me from skippin

I had to get ready for my daaaate.

I bursts in through my apartment door, ready to make Gray drool over me.

I go over to my closet and behind all the coats, there's a really short blue dress with a spaghetti strap and along with it has a silver high heels.

I washed up, put the dress on including lipstick and a light blue purse to match. I straightened my hair and that took more hours than i thought, by the time I was done the door bell rang.

I smiled broadly as I walked over to the door opening it slowly, that's when I had to stop myself from gasping out loud.

Gray really did know how to clean up.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black and white checkers shirt and a vest to top it all off.

His hair messy and laid back making him have that bad boy vibe to him, I looked at his face and I think his Jaw hung open.

A smirk rose up to my face, just the reaction I was hoping for, he didn't say a word but his eye's trailed every inch of my body, I had to keep myself from squealing in joy.

He had never looked at me like that and this was just the begining

His eyes finally hit mines,we stared at each other for what seemed like forever until I cleared my throat breaking the contact and diverting my eyes.

"Shall we go" I asked coming closer to him that I could smell the cologne he was wearing.

"Y-yea" he half stuttered still staring at me, I smiled brightly and he walked off me a few steps behind closing the door.

I didn't know where exactly we were going so I just stayed quiet and followed Gray, it was actually very quiet not an awkward kind but it was mostly a comfortable kind.

I know he can't see my smile that reached each ear but I'm so glad I got a date with him, maybe if I keep this attitude up will end up married.

I giggled a bit too loud and his head turned and he pursed his lips together before turning back around. We walked for a couple minutes until we stopped at a huge area.

It was filled with green grass and even had a little mountain to it, next to that was a lake.

What really was beautiful was the two trees that was curved to touch each other like a heart

I gasped in utter shock.

It was a heart!

Underneath the heart was a black sheet with food all over it, basically a picnic.

I stared at what was before me, Gray scratched the back of his head

"I come here when I feel depressed or need to scream so I thought it'd be a nice place to show you" he looked embarrassed and blushed as my jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful" I breathed, he smiled in what seem for days and I wish he could do it again.

"Thanks" he laughed slightly before crouching down to the sheet, he pats the seat next to him

"Come here" he said his eyes glittering, I hurried to his side taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry if it's not what you expected, it was such short notice and I didn't want you to go with anyone else but me" he confessed, my mouth made an 'O'

"You are cute…" his voice trailed and I blushed at that.

_Keep it together Juvia! Why is Gray acting all romantic?_

_Duh Juvia it's a freaking date what did you think?_

_I don't know…_

_Oh great now I'm arguing with myself._

"You're what" he laughed

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance

"You just said you're arguing with yourself" he laughed again his shoulders shaking.

My face reddened.

_I said that out loud!_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Oh shut up._

"Err… You okay Juvia" he raised his eyebrows but I could tell he kept himself from laughing.

"Oh shut up, you act like it doesn't happen to you too" I slapped him playfully on the arm

"Yea you're right" he smirked.

"I'm always like does she have boobs or does the other one, arguing with yourself never helps?" he said

"Perv" I scowled playfully

"And don't you forget it" he smiled.

My stomach rumbled

"Oh snap… Was that a lion, I thought this area was safe?" he said looking around panicked

"You did that on purpose, way to make the girl feel special" I sighed embarrassed of my stomach.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel real special by the end of the night" his smile turning Lazy.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered

"Shhh it's time to eat" he whispered "Then I'll show you something".

* * *

I picked up the glass of red wine and pressed the glass to my lips and tipped it until the red sweet substance hit my nerves, gulping it down I turn to Gray

"What did you want to show me?" I questioned, we had finished eating and was on our third glass of wine.

"Okay" he huffed getting up he extended his hand which I took, our hands linked with each other he led me over to the lake.

"Take you're shoes off" he instructed letting my hand go unfortunately to take his off, he put his feet in the lake I followed after.

"Ready?" he looked at me, I shrugged a yes.

A fish splashed water up before returning and Gray turned those drops into hearts with his index finger, each different colors.

Flying over to me a blue, yellow, purple, red,indigo,turquoise hearts and once I touched them they turned into crystals, they glowed through the night, my whole face beamed at the display before me.

"For you" he whispered coming closer to me, I could see little clouds of his breathing.

"Thanks" I smiled "No don't thank me. I didn't tell you why hadn't talked to you for weeks…" his voice drifted

"What is it?"

"I had told Lucy I loved her" he paused then looked up at the sky breaking our eye contact

"She didn't say nothing and looked at the ground as if ashamed of herself. I think she knew then she said she was sorry but she loved Natsu and I told her it was ok, I have someone else on my mind now she smiled and told me Godd luck" he explained glaring back at me, his dark eyes piercing into mines.

"Who?" I wanted to hold the smile in, my lips were twitching

"You of course" he whispered once again leaning into me.

His lips were centimeters from mines

"Juvia please be my girlfriend" he asked not averting his eyes, he kept the staring intense.

My cheecks flared

"No" I said looking away

"Yes" he pleaded

"No" I said more stubbornly then he did.

"Yes" and before returning a no again.

He plunged at my lips pressing them firmly into mines deepening the kiss, his tongue slipped past my teeth and into my mouth.

I moaned slightly as his tongue lapped mines hungrily eating away at my nerves.

Gray pulled closer lifting myself up I sat on his lap, my arms clinging around his neck tightly, trying to close the little space we had.

Panting we parted, Gray's eyes darken with lust and I could feel myself opening myself up giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

I ripped my head to the side as he licked the side of my neck causing shivers throughout my body, his hand slid over my stomach and to my waist holding a tight grip and slowly bringing me closer to his chest.

Zero space between us that we were breathing the same hot and steamy air.

"Gray…" I groaned

"Call me Gray-sama I miss that" he smiled up sadly at me

"Do you love me?" I asked, his face burnt red and he nodded along with a

"Yes Juvia I love you, It took me long enough because I'm stupid and didn't realize my feelings and was also too hung up on Lucy. Sorry" He apologized

This has to be one of the best days of my life.

"I forgive you" he looked back down on my lips which were probably bruised and red, he chuckled

"Let's go to my house" before I can answer the question.

He swoops me up and carries me _'bridal style'_ leaving our shoes near the lake and we walked to his house in silence '_Hungry silence'_.

The minute we enter his house, he rushed to his bedroom, he set me down gently before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I won't force you" he began "but I really want this and it won't be because of you're body or anything. It is because I love you" the lust and hunger spoke in his eyes but so did the sincerity and trust.

"Yes I want to do… it with you" I blushed massively, that was so embarrassing to say.

I backed up against his door frantically nervous and about to run, I mean I'm about to do it to Gray-sama!

I've been dreaming about this since I joined Fairy Tail. He laughed loudly, his voice echoed and I wanted to hear it again.

"Don't be so afraid" he glided over to me and took a firm grip on my wrists turning me around abruptly and smashing my body into his

"You'll enjoy this" he whispered into my ear making my legs melt in pleasure.

"G-gray-…..Sama" my voice was below a whisper.

"It's okay Juvia. I'll be gentle" he leaned in until his soft lips were planted onto mines, his tongue entranced my mouth and I felt it hot against mines

I moaned loudly as he devoured me with force that he deepened the kiss bringing sensation to every inch of my body.

Gray backed me up roughly at the door licking near my neck causing shuddering reactions from me, he began grinding on me making me feel what I was doing to him, his erection was pressed hard against me.

I couldn't stand up straight. I was so lost in sensation I hadn't realized he had pushed me down on the bed, he began taking the dress off. He hissed after revealing my chest

"You are so beautiful" he muttered his eyes scanning me, a blush crept from my breast spreading to my cheecks.

He chuckled

"I love that" he unclipped my bra and instantly took a pink crest into his mouth earning a slow moan from my lips.

"G-gra" I moaned louder as he sucked on my right breasts, he took his other hand groping the left breasts, my legs shuddered from the action.

His hot mouth and wet tongue bringing satisfaction to my body, his tongue trailed a line across my chest to my left breast circling his tongue around the crest teasing me as much as he can groping the left.

"You're so good" he gave me a boyish grin leaning back he took my pink crest between his index and middle finger making my back arch

"Gray…" I groaned out loud.

"Yes" he answered pulling it harder and twisting it to his liking, my back arched even more.

"Stop… T-" I moaned before finishing the sentence to Gray's liking, he leaned in and slightly licked me,

He stop and stared at me loose control.

His eyebrows arched and he placed soft kisses on my stomach trailing a path towards my area, I felt his hands go towards my panties as he slipped them off.

My legs squirmed uncomfortably by his gaze, He again takes his middle and index finger and licked it.

I cocked my head in confusion.

What is he doing?

He takes the two fingers and put them in the center of my area.

I start to panic

"G-g-g-ray-sm" I stuttered

His eyes didn't leave my area

"Juvia trust me" and with that he thrusted his fingers inside.

The contact almost sent me over the edge, he slowly came out and thrusted again a small moan escaping from my parted lips, every time he thrusted he earned small moans of pleasure from my mouth.

"I think you're ready…" He unzipped his pants throwing it with his shirt, they made a soft sound as they landed on the bedroom floor.

I gasped as my eyes traced over Gray's muscular, tan six pack going farther down to his V line and his…

I gulped.

He placed himself at my throbbing end circling his member and teasing me

"Just ask and you shall receive my water princess" he chuckled

Was he really going to make me ask?

My face flushed but my body knew it couldn't hold out any longer

"Gray-sama…" I began, his brows furrowed as he chuckled.

"Please" I begged

"My pleasure" he plunged into me before I was ready.

I whimpered slightly.

"Sorry babe had to do it quick" he groaned.

He thrusted into me again but this time it's different, it made my whole body shudder and a huge moan mustered from my lips almost bringing me close to heaven.

I clutched the bed sheets under me

"Found ya spot" Gray muttered.

He was deep inside me I can feel him and I wanted him with undeniable desire

I was crying in pleasure as he began to move each thrust deeper and deeper inside of me holding hard onto my legs.

He pulled back slowly before plunging his hips back with immense force coming straight back at me.

I moaned loudly and slowly, he lets go of my legs and place his hands on my hips, keeping a firm hold before thrusting into me again

"Grayyy.." I breathed helplessly, he hit the same spot my head threw back groaning.

"You're mines" he suddenly pulled out of me and thrusted harder into me

"I won't let anyone one have you" he panted pounding into me without restraint

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tips digging into his back so hard.

"And I won't mess it up"

He was widely thrusting me and I couldn't have the urge to moan, it's like I was at lost in ecstasy and I didn't want him to stop.

"Gray- sam...a!" I screamed as I gripped and pulled the sheet I was getting closer.

"Juvia" he panted harshly before hitting the pleasurable spot again making my head spark up and he became tense reaching his limit, he groaned loudly pouring into me.

He pulled himself out slowly and flopped himself on top of me, between my legs

"Gray-sama" I panted, my breathing still hectic

"I loved it" he murmured not bothering to get off of me

I put my arms around his neck and raked my hands through his hair

"Me too" I smiled.

His head shot up and he kissed me gently on the lips before rolling off of me and into the spot next to me.

He pulled me close to him that my forehead was touching his sweaty chest

I wrapped my arms around him and he put his strong arms around me, cuddling-

"Juvia" his heart was still beating in synch with mines

"Hmmhm?" "I love you" he breathed out

"I Know" I paused smiling deviously

I can tell his frowning because I didn't say I love him

"Me too" I finished.

He exhaled as if holding his breath in. He tightened the grip around me and I smiled again, this was officially a day I will always remember

"Let's go again?" I asked

Gray chuckled softly before his chin rested on my head

"Let's just cuddle for a while" I nodded in agreement.

We spent the whole night cuddling and sharing stories about awesome adventures before we can go on for another round.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in someone else's room

At first I was surprised but it eventually all came back to me.

My face heated up at the memories, an arm moved near my waist I almost jumped up from the shock.

"Juvia…mhmmh..Love" the husky voice muttered.

I noticed that it was Gray, he sounded really sexy in the morning.

"Morning Gray-sama" I yawned leaning in for a soft kiss even though he was still sleeping, he pulled me towards him that my boobs jammed into his chest.

I guess he wasn't asleep

"Delicious, Do I get you for breakfast. A juvia please" he smirked his hand going over to my naked chest pulling a pink crest, I moaned and he laughed.

I glared at him 'you wanna play' his brows furrowed in confusion

I got in top of him both my legs on either side of his, my hand traveled to his little friend who was already to a certain height, I stroked it slowly as Gray groaned

"H-how could y-you" he tried breathing out without moaning.

I giggled at his helplessness, I stroked harder his member in my hands.

I circled my index finger right at his tip, he took a sharp breath in and exhaled violently trying not to moan and so I held onto the tip and stroked him hard and fast.

"Juvia…" he moaned slightly

"Oh I like this" I mused making my hand go to automatic speed.

I then hopped off of him and changed my position to where I was right above his shaft

I giggled as I turned to look at Gray, his eyes darkened

"Please…" he groaned. I shushed him by placing my hot breath onto his member, he slightly shivered and I couldn't help but smirk.

I licked the tip then put the whole thing in my mouth grazing my teeth as I thrusted it into my mouth.

Gray whimpered under my touch, I liked that idea.

I played my tongue over his shaft , thrusting it in and out mouth as he groaned, shivered, and moaned my name in pleasure.

Then his body tensed up meaning he had reached his limit

"God… You're mouth is so hot" he muttered before he reached his climax, coming all over me.

I grinned

"Don't mess with me" I told him

"Oh what's that" he said after panting and then plunged at me, we both fell back on the bed.

"We should go to the guild" he whispered huskily after we stared at each other intensely with hunger flashing through our eyes

"Yea" I agreed and with that I slipped out the bed and into the bathroom,my butt aching the whole way, I winced at the pain.

I was so happy right now, I just hope things stay this good at least for a while…

* * *

**Did you like it?! THIS BOOK IS NOT OVER... trust me, there is a lot more drama to come! Mwhahahahaaha**

**YOU SAW HOW LONG THIS CHAPIE WAS?! Well if you want a longer one, You have to comment, I am obssesed with comments now! XD I just love reading them! Please Vote**

**XAVAIN OUT (On the wrtitng the next Chapie)**


End file.
